The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, in which a semiconductor elements generating heat therefrom is cooled by a liquid circulating therein.
As conventional electronic apparatuses, the structure thereof is already known, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 6-266474 (1994), and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 7-142886 (1995), etc.
First of all, in the Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 6-266474 (1994), for example, is shown the structure of an electronic apparatus, comprising a main housing or case, within which is stored a wiring or circuit board mounting a heat-generating element thereon, and a housing or case of a display apparatus, which has a display panel and is attached onto the main housing rotatably, wherein a heat-receiving jacket attached to the heat-generating element, a heat-radiation pipe, and a liquid driving mechanism are connected with one another through flexible tubes.
Further, in the Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 7-142886 (1995), there is shown an example, in which the housing is made of a metal, for example, in the structure shown in the Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 6-266484 (1994).
In those examples, heat generated in the heat-generating element is transferred to the water-cooling jacket, and then the heat is transferred from the water-cooling jacket to the heat-radiation pipe by driving a liquid through a liquid driving mechanism, thereby being radiated into the air outside.
With such the electronic apparatuses, as being represented by a portable personal computer, etc., a tendency of increase in high heat generation of an element is remarkable accompanying with an improvement in performances thereof. On the other side, miniaturization or small-sizing and/or thinning in sizes of the housing is still desired or demanded, so as to be fit to be carried with.
Any one of those conventional arts mentioned above has the structure, so that the heat generated in the heat-generating element is transferred to the display side, thereby to be irradiated thereon, with respect to the high heat generation of the heat-generating element. The transfer of heat from the heat-generating element to the display side is carried out through driving a liquid between both of them. In the structure of those conventional arts, the liquid passes by in the vicinity of the electronic circuits, however no consideration is paid upon safety in the case where the electronic circuits and the liquid co-exist, or upon assembling property thereof.
An object is, therefore according to the present invention, to provide an electronic equipment or apparatus, being improved in the safety in the case where the electronic circuits and the liquid co-exist, and the assembling property, etc.
The object mentioned above, according to the present invention, can be achieved by an electronic apparatus, receiving a liquid circulation flow passage within a case, comprising: a water-cooling jacket being thermally connected with a heat-generating element; a heat-radiation pipe being connected to said water-cooling jacket; a tank being connected to said heat-radiation pipe; and a liquid driving means being connected to said tank, wherein an anti-freezing fluid is encloses within said tank, and said anti-freezing fluid is circulated within said liquid circulation flow passage by means of said liquid driving means.
Also, the object mentioned above, according to the present invention, can be achieved by the electronic apparatus, as described in the above, wherein a collection means for said anti-freezing fluid is provided in a portion of said liquid circulation flow passage.
And also, the object mentioned above, according to the present invention, can be achieved by an electronic apparatus, receiving a liquid circulation flow passage within a case, comprising: a water-cooling jacket being thermally connected with a heat-generating element; a heat-radiation pipe being connected to said water-cooling jacket; a tank being connected to said heat-radiation pipe; and a liquid driving means being connected to said tank, wherein said water cooling jacket and said liquid driving means are attached onto a first heat-radiation plate while said heat-radiation pipe and said tank onto a second heat-radiation plate, and said first and said second heat-radiation plates are made detachable into said case.
Also, the object mentioned above, according to the present invention, can be achieved by the electronic apparatus, as described in the above, wherein said water-cooling jacket is formed from a winding metal pipe, and said metal pipe is extended, so as to be connected with a flexible tube connected to said heat-radiation pipe.
Also, the object mentioned above, according to the present invention, can be achieved by the electronic apparatus, as described in the above, wherein said liquid circulation flow passage is attached on an interior surface of said case, while said water-cooling jacket is in contact with a circuit board mounting said heat-generating element thereon.
Also, the object mentioned above, according to the present invention, can be achieved by the electronic apparatus, as described in the above, wherein a pipe of said water-cooling jacket at an exit side and a pipe of said liquid driving means at an inlet side are thermally connected with each other.
Also, the object mentioned above, according to the present invention, can be achieved by the electronic apparatus, as described in the above, wherein thermo-conductive means is connected to a pipe of said liquid driving means at an inlet side thereof.
Also, the object mentioned above, according to the present invention, can be achieved by the electronic apparatus, as described in the above, wherein said tank is made detachable with respect to said heat-radiation pipe, thereby providing collection means of the anti-freezing fluid within said liquid circulation flow passage.
Also, the object mentioned above, according to the present invention, can be achieved by the electronic apparatus, as described in the above, further comprising a detection means for detecting a change amount of the liquid within said liquid circulation flow passage, and an alarm means inputting an output from said detection means.
Also, the object mentioned above, according to the present invention, can be achieved by the electronic apparatus, as described in the above, further comprising a detection means for detecting leakage of the liquid from said liquid circulation flow passage, and a stoppage means inputting an output from said detection means and for stopping an electric power of said electronic apparatus.
Also, the object mentioned above, according to the present invention, can be achieved by the electronic apparatus, as described in the above, wherein within said case is provided an accumulation portion for specifying a portion of said leakage in said liquid circulation flow passage and for accumulating the liquid leaking from said liquid leakage portion.
And, the object mentioned above, according to the present invention, can be achieved by an electronic apparatus, receiving a liquid circulation flow passage within a case, comprising: a heat-generating element mounted onto an electronic circuit on a circuit board; a water-cooling jacket being thermally connected with a heat-generating element; a heat-radiation pipe being connected to said water-cooling jacket; a tank being connected to said heat-radiation pipe; and a liquid driving means being connected to said tank, wherein a partition is provided for separating said electronic circuit from said liquid circulation flow passage.